La fábula del patético ninja jardinero
by XimeB
Summary: A veces las cosas sencillas se pueden complicar cada vez más, e Iruka aprende por las malas a nunca confiarse en ellas.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

-**

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí de vuelta con otra historia de Kakashi e Iruka, aunque en esta no creo que pase nada no apto para menores, de nuevo tengo que advertir que los personajes mantienen una relación yaoi, o sea amor físico entre dos hombres, si no les parece no la lean y todos felices.**

**Además Naruto no me pertenece y no gano un cinco con esta historia.**

**Y ya por último esta historia se desarrolla en el mismo Universo de "Emociones en el verano de Konoha" y aunque hago algunos comentarios referentes a esa historia, esta puede leerse de manera individual, creo.**

**¡Que la disfruten!**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

-

**La fábula del patético ninja jardinero.**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo I**

**-**

**A veces es mejor simplemente decir no.**

**-**

**-**

Luego de unos pocos meses la relación entre Kakashi e Iruka parecía ir extraordinariamente bien.

Por el grado de entendimiento que compartían a ambos les parecía que los acontecimientos que habían desembocado en el idilio que vivían hubiesen sucedido hacía más tiempo que el real y aunque las cosas entre los dos se habían normalizado de manera que habían retomado su rutina anterior a su relación de pareja, habían hecho algunos cambios adaptándola para incluir al otro hombre en ella pero sin los extremos a los que habían llegado antes de la finalización del mes de la broma.

Ahora desayunaban juntos solo cuando de verdad alguno de los dos se quedaba en la noche en la vivienda del otro, habitualmente la de Iruka, la cocina de Kakashi no solía estar tan bien provista y al chunin a veces le daba la impresión de que luego de los malentendidos iniciales los ninken todavía lo controlaban un poco por lo que prefería no forzar demasiado su presencia en la casa del jounin, además de eso también cenaban juntos cuando el trabajo de ambos se los permitía y el resto de la aldea ya se había acostumbrado a que fueran pareja por lo que al haber pasado la novedad por fin los dejaban disfrutar de su relación en paz.

Igualmente, llegó el momento en que Kakashi de nuevo estuvo totalmente recuperado de las lesiones que habían hecho que la Hokage lo restringiera a misiones cortas y no muy exigentes y le asignaron otra vez una misión clase S que lo mantendría alejado de la aldea por cerca de un mes.

Iruka aunque sabía que por su naturaleza clasificada no debía hacer preguntas específicas acerca de esa misión también sabía que esta sería peligrosa, pero estaba al tanto de que por sus habilidades habría sido imposible para Tsunade el mantener alejado a Kakashi de ese tipo de misiones por mucho tiempo, por más que, sin ninguna esperanza de ver cumplido su deseo, él hubiese deseado que ese momento tardara mucho más tiempo en llegar.

Más o menos como una década.

Pero al igual que el jounin, él, antes que amante era un shinobi fiel a Konoha, por lo que aunque sentía temor por el bienestar de su novio trató de disimularlo y no demostrar su preocupación ante Kakashi o ningún otro individuo, pues la vida de las personas que se dedicaban a lo que ellos siempre estaban pendientes de un hilo, aún la suya propia así se quedara en la aldea.

Ambos sabían que cada vez que se despedían de alguien amado podía ser la última vez que lo hicieran.

Los dos habían aprendido esa lección de la manera difícil.

Ahora que había que reconocer que eso ayudaba mucho a su vida sexual, pues hacía que cuando se acercaba una misión se entregaran cada vez como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cada mañana.

Y noche.

Ejem, bueno, cada vez que se podía durante los días anteriores a que partiera el que se fuera en caso de que la misión hubiese sido dada con algo de tiempo, cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo y dado que no hay trasero que aguante afortunadamente no es como si sucediera todos los días, de esa manera ambos habían tenido misiones cortas que los habían alejado de su amante.

Lo cual aprovechaban los dos para descansar cada cual por su lado.

A veces parecía menos agotador luchar contra ninjas renegados o andar todo el día corriendo detrás de mini ninjas hiperactivos que esas maratones de despedida.

O mejor dicho más que descansar retomaban fuerzas, pues al decir verdad no es como si alguno de los dos tuviera alguna queja al respecto.

Las cosas entre los dos eran mucho más que sexo, los días en que no había ninguna misión cerca y se sentían demasiado agotados como para hacer algo más podían estar conversando por horas, ya fuera de recuerdos lejanos que hubiesen sido significativos en sus vidas o de alguna cosa sin importancia que les hubiese hecho gracia durante el día o tan solo se podían quedar en silencio leyendo cada cual lo que más le gustara o en el caso de Iruka revisando tareas, sintiendo al mismo tiempo el agradable consuelo de la compañía del otro hombre.

Simplemente eran felices.

Pero volviendo a las circunstancias que nos llevaran a la moraleja de esta historia, Iruka acababa de llegar a su apartamento luego de su turno en la torre del Hokage cuando sintió el chacra de Kakashi acercándose.

El maestro estaba conciente de que el jounin debía de marcharse dentro de muy poco tiempo por lo que se dispuso a abrir la puerta para despedirse brevemente, esa vez no había tiempo para nada más, esa misión en particular era urgente y estaba enterado de que el copy-nin apenas había tenido la oportunidad de pasar rápidamente a recoger algunas cosas que necesitaría a su casa antes de marcharse casi de inmediato.

Aún así se habían prometido encontrar, siempre que fuera posible, aunque fuera un momento para un beso y un abrazo de buena suerte.

Cuando Iruka abrió la puerta se encontró con su novio que sonreía tras su máscara y que traía consigo una planta dentro de una pequeña maceta adornada con una etiqueta en la que se podían leer las palabras "Sr. Uki".

-¡Yo!

El maestro miró con curiosidad a su amante apartándose un poco para que pudiera pasar a su pequeña sala;

-¡Hola Kakashi!, um, que dicha que pudiste pasar para que nos despidiéramos, pero ¿porqué andas cargando esa planta?

Iruka nunca había sido un muy buen jardinero que digamos y no pudo identificar de que tipo de planta se trataba, lo único que sabía es que no era una medicinal de uso común y tampoco una venenosa de las que se podía encontrar en los bosques cercanos y a los que todos los ninja de la aldea debían conocer para aprobar el grado de genin, por lo que se imaginó que sería alguna planta de tipo muy específico a los que solo un botánico o un ninja médico o un jounin especializado conocería o poseería, especialmente si pensaba llevarla con él a una misión.

Kakashi por su parte cuando el chunin hizo alusión al vegetal pareció hincharse de orgullo antes de responder;

-¡Notaste al Sr. Uki!, lo tengo desde hace tiempo y como me voy a ir a una misión muy larga necesito que alguien cuide de él por mí, habitualmente se lo pido a Gai o a Asuma, o a Ibiki si ninguno de ellos está.

El maestro pensó que hubiese sido imposible no notar la planta que su novio sostenía frente a él, pero cada vez estaba más acostumbrado a las excentricidades del jounin por lo que no dijo nada.

El copy-nin bajó la voz y se inclinó acercándose un poco a Iruka mientras apartaba un poco al Sr. Uki como para que este no oyera antes de proseguir;

-Aunque me da la impresión de que al Sr. Uki no le gusta quedarse con él, Ibiki a veces se estresa mucho en el trabajo y creo que puede que le haya gritado.

Kakashi de nuevo se irguió para retomar su volumen normal:

-Y pensé que esta vez talvez tú podrías cuidarlo, no necesita gran cosa, solo una ventana que mire al este, una onza de agua tres veces al día y tres granos de abono una vez cada diez días.

En ese momento el jounin agitó con una de sus manos una bolsa como de un kilo de algo que Iruka se imaginó sería el abono al que se refería.

Ahora que se sintió algo cohibido cuando escuchó su pedido, sus experiencias con plantas no habían sido muy halagadoras y habitualmente terminaban con el deceso de la planta a su cuidado, hasta el momento había matado un cactus que le había dejado Anko, un jardín entero de plantas medicinales de Shizune y durante su infancia su madre no le dejaba acercarse a menos de diez metros de sus rosas porque sabía lo que podía suceder.

Iruka era un shinobi muy responsable y se había sentido mortificado cuando tuvo que dar el pésame a sus amigas, aunque Shizune se hubiese mostrado muy comprensiva y Anko casi se hubiera ahogado de la risa.

Aparentemente por alguna razón que por su enojo Iruka no quiso conocer, ella había tratado de asesinar al cactus a propósito sin ningún éxito y fue solo después del episodio del jardín de Shizune que pensó en utilizar al chunin para ese fin.

Y lo peor de todo es que a él sí le gustaban las plantas.

Pero tal parecía que ellas lo odiaban.

Kakashi mientras tanto le seguía mirando expectante, sonriendo con orgullo y sosteniendo la pequeña vasija como si contuviera un tesoro.

No podía negarle un favor tan pequeño y que aparentemente significaba tanto para él.

¡Bah! Seguramente sus anteriores experiencias con plantas no habían sido nada más que mala suerte que posiblemente ya no se repetiría.

-¡Claro Kakashi! Me encantaría cuidarlo.

Después de todo un mes pasaba muy rápido y la planta se veía muy saludable, nada malo le iba a pasar, ¿cierto?

**¿Cierto?**

El chunin a estas alturas ya debería haber aprendido que no debía contar con su suerte.

Al menos no con la buena suerte.

-

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

**-**

**Y ese es el primer capítulo de esta historia, el segundo aún no lo he escrito y por lo tanto cualquier idea es bienvenida, ya sé mas o menos como se va a desarrollar la historia pero nunca cae mal una ayudadita.**

**Y si no por lo menos déjenme saber que opinan hasta ahora, me encanta saber de ustedes.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**


	2. Tras la tempestad viene la calma, o no

* * *

**-**

**Y ahora la segunda parte de esta historia, que sigue siendo yaoi, sigue siendo de Naruto, que sigue sin pertenecerme, sigo sin ganar un cinco con ella y siguen la cadena de desgracias para el pobre chunin.**

**Si, me gusta torturarlo un poquito...**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

-

-

**La fábula del patético ninja jardinero.**

**-**

**-  
**

**Capítulo II**

**-**

**Tras la tempestad viene la calma, o no…**

-

-

Había pasado una semana desde que Kakashi se hubiera marchado e Iruka concienzudamente y a las mismas horas había regado la planta y la había puesto cerca de la ventana de su habitación, no daba al este, pero daba al sur lo cual se imaginaba no sería tan diferente, después de todo le proporcionaba muchas horas de luz solar al día y se imaginaba que ese era el objetivo que había tenido su novio al pedirle semejante cosa.

Y en todo caso en su humilde vivienda no poseía más que otra ventana que daba hacia el oeste y que estaba en la cocina.

Ese no le acababa de parecer un lugar apropiado para la planta pues el alfeizar era muy angosto y temía que se cayera mientras estaba cocinando, lo cual ocasionaría que muriera ya fuera frita o hervida y estaba seguro que Kakashi no se sentiría feliz con ninguno de los dos desenlaces.

No podía permitir que algo así sucediera, era la primera vez que Kakashi le pedía un favor de ese tipo e Iruka tenía muchos deseos de complacer al jounin y a la vez ganar puntos con él por ello.

Y era una cosa tan fácil de hacer y aparentemente tan importante para él lo que había pedido…

Le parecía muy dulce que Kakashi sintiera tanto afecto por una planta.

Sin embargo cuando ese día fue a regar la planta se dio cuenta de que el color verde oscuro que le había parecido que poseía cuando el jounin se la había dado, era de noche así que no podía estar muy seguro, había empezado a cambiar por uno que le parecía algo amarillento.

Al principio no se angustió por eso, posiblemente era normal que resintiera un poco el cambio de domicilio, pero cuando al pasar unos pocos días fue el momento de colocarle el abono no pudo evitar notar que además del nada saludable color amarillento de las hojas, las puntas de estas mostraban una coloración café que se empeoraba conforme se alejaba del tallo, haciendo que el último centímetro estuviera totalmente seco lo que provocaba que se rizara un poco, como cuando se quema una hoja de papel.

Igual después de eso el maestro no entró en pánico.

Iruka tenía el terrible defecto de ser exageradamente optimista, a pesar de que la vida se afanaba en tratar de enseñarle a ser un poco más objetivo dándole limones cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Aparentemente el chunin había hecho de la limonada su bebida favorita.

El maestro decidió darle un poco mas de tiempo para que se acostumbrara y partió a su día laboral igual que siempre.

Cuando se encontraba, ya en la tarde, en su turno en la torre del Hokage vio donde Asuma se acercaba a dejar un reporte y recordando que Kakashi había comentado que el hombre había cuidado de su planta anteriormente decidió preguntarle si serían normales los cambios que estaba teniendo y estando casi seguro de que el jounin confirmaría que era algo habitual podría olvidar sus dudas acerca de la salud de la planta.

Por eso le llamó a su puesto para recibir su informe y luego de aceptarlo y agradecerle por su buena labor decidió pedirle algunos consejos;

-Asuma-sensei, quería preguntarle, es que Kakashi-sensei anda en una misión y me dijo que usted a menudo cuidaba de su planta cuando él no estaba y...

El jounin frente a él pareció palidecer un poco antes de interrumpirlo;

-Bueno, si, pero verá, yo ahora no puedo, de hecho le iba a decir a Tsunade-sama que sería bueno para mi equipo tener alguna misión larga para que ellos entrenaran un poco y para serle sincero iba en este momento a hablar con ella y tengo algo de prisa, lo veo cuando regrese, adiós.

Y se fue corriendo.

A Iruka la actitud del hombre se le hizo algo extraña, por no decir descortés, además de un tanto exagerado con el entrenamiento del equipo a su cargo, después de todo estaban regresando de una misión como para estar pidiendo otra de nivel alto tan pronto, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Luego de los exámenes chunin en que había tenido el desacuerdo con Kakashi el maestro había decidido no volver a dudar de la opinión de un jefe de equipo a menos que tuviera alguna razón de peso, además había llegado un grupo de shinobi luego de alguna misión y se le estaba empezando a hacer fila por lo que sin pensar más en el asunto se dedicó a su trabajo.

Al día siguiente, que era sábado, luego de dar su onza de agua matutina a la planta y verificar su estado, el chunin comprobó que el área reseca se estaba extendiendo, lo cual hizo que se preguntara si debería empezar a preocupar un poco, decidió que todavía era pronto para eso porque aún había cosas que podía hacer para mejorar la condición de la planta, por lo que sin pensarlo más se dirigió al mercado para sus compras semanales.

Estando allí, mientras escogía lechugas pudo escuchar una voz conocida, cosa que le alegró más de lo que lo hubiera hecho nunca;

-Iruka-sensei, que agradable ver al noble amado de mi rival en esta hermosa mañana dedicarse a compartir en nuestra amada aldea su gentil presencia.

¡Que bien! Podía aprovechar para preguntarle a Gai que le miraba sonriente al lado de Raidou, si estaría olvidando algo del cuidado de la planta, después de todo era la segunda persona que Kakashi había mencionado que la cuidaban;

-Buenos días, Gai-sensei, Raidou-san, me alegra verlos y me preguntaba, Gai-sensei, si podría ayudarme con algún consejo para cuidar la planta de Kakashi-sensei.

El jounin que había estado mostrando una gran sonrisa de repente pareció tener algunos problemas para mantenerla y esta se congeló en su cara antes de responder de una forma mucho menos florida que lo habitual;

-¿Lo que quiere es solo un consejo, verdad?

Iruka prosiguió;

-Si, es que se me está empezando a poner amarilla a pesar de que le he estado echando una onza de agua tres veces al día y la tengo al sol y no sé si habrá alguna cosa más que habrá que hacerle y que estoy olvidando.

Gai pareció dejar salir un suspiro de alivio y bajó la vista pensativo mientras llevaba una mano a su barbilla;

-Yo había creído que había que mantenerla en la sombra y que el agua era una onza cada tres días. Y también hay que echarle abono, ¿diez granos cada tres días?

Iruka se imagino que había escuchado mal las indicaciones de Kakashi, y pensó que era afortunado al haberse dado cuenta a tiempo.

Raidou intervino;

-No estoy muy seguro de eso Gai-sensei, según recuerdo hay que ponerla en una ventana que dé al oeste, y el abono son tres granos por día, y el agua se pone diario también, diez onzas partidas en tres, mañana, tarde y noche.

Raidou se puso muy serio;

- Pero si se muere no trate de cambiarla por otra, aunque se vea idéntica Kakashi-sempai la sabe reconocer, la verdad no se como lo hace, yo estaba seguro de que se veía exactamente igual, hasta la medí para asegurarme que fuera del mismo tamaño y la puse en la misma maceta y no es nada agradecido con el esfuerzo que haya hecho uno para mantener la endemoniada planta viva, además de que se pone de un pésimo humor y yo no sabía que fuera tan rencoroso.

El hombre se estremeció al aparentemente recordar algún episodio muy desagradable para después seguir rememorando su evidentemente mala experiencia;

-Y al final la cosa esa ni se había muerto del todo, yo no se como hizo él para revivirla cuando la sacó del basurero.

El hombre dejó su actitud sombría y mostró una sonrisa brillante;

-Pero al menos no me volvió a pedir que se la cuidara.

Gai murmuró entre dientes;

- que afortunado.

Iruka luego de ese intercambio se dio cuenta que no iba a obtener mucha ayuda de los jounin por lo que luego de despedirse de ellos y siendo mucho más difícil para él mantener la calma y todavía no preocuparse que lo que lo había estado siendo antes pero aún así lográndolo de alguna manera, se marchó para luego de terminar sus compras regresar a su apartamento para verificar el estado de la planta.

Estaba peor.

Lo que fuera que le estaba sucediendo estaba empezando a empeorar de manera exponencial.

El chunin decidió tratar algo diferente y dejar la ventana de su habitación abierta, talvez lo que necesitaba era un poco de aire, o el vidrio hacía que los rayos del sol la calentara demasiado y quizá eso era lo que estaba provocando la resequedad que estaba sufriendo.

Luego de eso se dedicó a limpiar su casa y a adelantar trabajo de la academia que había llevado para mantenerse ocupado ese fin de semana y cuando Izumo y Kotetsu pasaron en la noche para ver si deseaba salir a tomar algo con ellos, pues al estar iniciando su relación con el copy-nin tenía a sus amigos algo abandonados, el chunin no tuvo corazón para decirles que no.

La noche era cálida y la compañía agradable y durante algunas horas Iruka se consoló un poco de la ausencia de Kakashi, los otros hombres, acostumbrados como la mayor parte de los ninja a pasar por el mismo tipo de temores, le instaron a desahogarse y relajarse un poco pues eran concientes de lo que se sentía el saber que una persona a la que amabas estaba en peligro, sin forma de ponerse en contacto con ella y sin nada que pudieras hacer al respecto más que esperar que regresara a la aldea sana y salva.

O al menos viva.

O en último caso que regresara como fuera.

Algún rato después empezó a llover de manera tormentosa, algo raro en esa época del año, pero como no tenían que trabajar al día siguiente decidieron quedarse un rato más que lo que habían planeado inicialmente esperando a que escampara.

Iruka volvió a su apartamento cuando eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, su humor había mejorado bastante luego de haber hablado con sus amigos, aunque aún así al dejarlos su preocupación por el bienestar de Kakashi regresó con mucha intensidad, sin embargo al abrir la puerta de su vivienda cualquier inquietud por algún riesgo imaginario fue sustituida por un temor enorme ante un peligro real.

Su apartamento estaba inundado.

La inminente perdida de su domingo, el cual tendría que usar para hacer una reparación de los daños ocasionados por el agua y una limpieza a fondo no fue lo que por fin despertó su preocupación, sino la imagen de lo que recordaba había quedado haciendo de barrera entre el agua de lluvia y el interior de su apartamento.

Su angustia le llevó corriendo hasta su habitación para verificar el estado de la planta, mientras sus sandalias, que ni siquiera recordó quitar, salpicaban entusiástamente todo lo que por milagro todavía estaba seco.

Por la cantidad de agua tal parecía que el diluvio universal hubiera tratado de entrar por la ventana abierta, tratando también de ahogar con su furia a la planta de Kakashi, que por la inclinación de sus hojas parecía haberse desmayado bajo el peso de la tormenta luego de haber intentado mantener valerosamente a pesar de su deteriorada salud y sin ninguna posibilidad de éxito, el frente que defendía.

Una manera muy loable de partir de este mundo, para la planta, pero también una que dejaba muy mal parado y sin ninguna excusa razonable al shinobi a cargo.

Bien, pensó Iruka mientras empezaba a hiperventilar, este es el momento de entrar en pánico.

-

-

* * *

**-**

**Ta ta ta taannnn, **

**Todavía no decido que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo así que soy toda oídos, ya saben, se valen dudas, preguntas, comentarios de cualquier tipo, pero si van a criticar que sea de manera amable porque si no va y me pongo a llorar.**

**Espero sus comentarios y muchísimas gracias a las personas que los dejaron, al igual que lo hice en el capítulo pasado si me dejan una manera de hacerlo les contesto sus comentarios.**

**Besitos, XimeB**

**-**

**-  
**

* * *


	3. Situaciones desesperadas

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Ya saben, no me pertenece, no gano dinero, es yaoi, bla, bla , bla...**

**Y espero que disfruten de este capítulo por lo menos tanto como disfruté yo escribiéndolo.**

**:)**

**-**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**La fábula del patético ninja jardinero.**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo III**

**-**

**Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.**

**-**

**-**

Eran poco más de las dos de la mañana y el pobre chunin miraba sintiéndose impotente como su descuido al olvidar cerrar la ventana de su habitación parecía haberle dado el tiro de gracia a la cada vez más débil planta de su novio.

Era tanto el peso de la de culpa y vergüenza que el hombre, encorvado por la mortificación, no podía quitar la vista de encima de la pequeña maceta y su maltratado contenido que había alejado de la ventana y sostenía en sus manos mientras luchaba contra el deseo de seguir los pasos de Raidou y salir corriendo, así fuera de madrugada a cepillar los viveros en busca de alguna de la misma especie.

Ahora que no era para tratar de hacerla pasar por la misma planta, aún en su desesperación Iruka no creía que fuera correcto engañar a Kakashi, en caso de que eso hubiera sido posible, especialmente porque estaba seguro que ya había fallado a su confianza en él con la cadena de errores en el cuido de su planta, sino mas bien para tratar de compensarle en algo por no haber podido cumplir con la promesa de devolverle la mata en buen estado dándole otra a cambio de la que sin duda alguna estaba matando.

Pero en lo que quedaba de la madrugada no podía hacer nada más por ella que ponerla en su fregadero para que escurriera un poco el agua mientras que él, sabiendo que el remordimiento no le dejaría dormir, se dedicaba a empezar a secar su apartamento y a botar lo que fuera inservible mientras ponía a desaguar lo que fuera rescatable y pensaba en lo que le podría quedar por hacer para tratar de revivir al vegetal de su novio pues estaba dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que decirle que había fallado en la única cosa que el jounin le hubiera pedido antes de irse a una misión tan peligrosa.

Mientras que él se quedaba en la aldea con el único deber extra de cuidar de una planta en una maceta, la cual parecía no ser capaz de mantener viva a pesar de que había estado completamente saludable cuando llegó a sus manos.

¡Hacía menos de dos semanas!

¡Era tan vergonzoso!

Para cuando llego la mañana del domingo, luego del corto viaje de autocompasión que Iruka se permitió antes de decidirse a hacer algo al respecto, hizo un recuento de las habilidades de sus conocidos para tratar de decidir a quién podría pedirle ayuda para sacarlo de esa pesadilla y al final decidió ir a visitar a Shizune para saber si ella tendría alguna idea de lo que se podría hacer para devolverle la salud a la muy debilitada planta.

Después de todo ella tenía de nuevo, luego de haber dado por perdido el que Iruka "cuidó", un jardín entero de plantas medicinales al que se dedicaba personalmente con esmero y que estaban muy saludables.

Por eso cuando estuvo ya bien entrada la mañana, pues debía controlar su impaciencia ya que era domingo y posiblemente el único día en que la kunoichi dormiría hasta tarde, nuestro acongojado maestro se dirigió a la casa de la Hokage pues allí también vivía Shizune, cargando la evidentemente moribunda planta.

Iruka luego de llamar a la puerta exhibió su mejor sonrisa esperando que esta le consiguiera simpatías y esperó a que alguien le contestara, afortunadamente fue Shizune la que respondió;

-¡Hola, Shizune-chan!

La kunoichi respondió a la sonrisa con una propia y luego de invitar al chunin a entrar estuvo un rato escuchando la historia de sus desventuras con la planta y se enteró de que estaba allí en busca de consejo y ayuda para tratar de mejorar el estado del desdichado ser vivo que se veía en las últimas.

La chica le instó a que la acompañar a su jardín para que allí le explicara más detalladamente y demostrara en sus plantas cuales eran los cuidados que había dado a la planta de Kakashi, para tratar de averiguar que sería lo que había estado haciendo mal, por lo que Iruka dejó a la planta a su cuidado en una mesa en el recibidor pues esta ya había sido revisada por la kunoichi y acompañó a esta a la parte trasera de la casa que era donde Shizune tenía su jardín medicinal.

Era un hermoso lugar lleno de diferentes especies de plantas y que estaba delimitado por una hermosa reja de hierro que lo dividía del jardín de piedra y el estanque que rodeaba la casa.

Durante un rato estuvieron hablando de los cuidados básicos que había que darle a las plantas según su tipo y edad y la kunoichi le habló de la manera adecuada de regarlas y donde debía colocar el abono para no quemarlas y que absorbieran los nutrientes de mejor manera.

Iruka estaba agradecido, las cosas no las había hecho exactamente como su amiga le estaba explicando y jamás hubiera creído que esas pequeñas diferencias fueran a tener una importancia tan grande en la evolución de las plantas como era evidente al ver la diferencia entre la que estaba a su cuidado y las que crecían alegre y saludablemente en el jardín de la kunoichi.

El chunin luego de los consejos decidió que ya era tiempo de regresar a su apartamento para terminar de limpiar y empezar a poner en acción los consejos de Shizune, pero no sin antes volver a halagar el jardín del que estaba tan orgullosa la chica;

-Muchísimas gracias por tus consejos Shizune-chan, ya mismo voy a ponerlos en práctica y déjame decirte de nuevo que tienes el jardín más hermoso que haya visto nunca y esa reja es un detalle muy bonito.

La chica se sonrojó un poco ante el halago y sonriendo trató responder de manera modesta;

-Oh, gracias, pero no es para tanto y la reja la tuve que poner por necesidad porque Ton-ton no dejaba de mordisquear cualquier planta que… estuviera… a… su… alcance…

La joven conforme hablaba se había ido poniendo cada vez más seria y al final de esa oración se miraba preocupada;

-¿Iruka-kun, dónde dejaste la maceta con la planta de Kakashi-sensei?

Iruka se imaginó que la expresión de horror en la cara de la kunoichi era tan solo un reflejo de la expresión que estaría en su propio rostro.

Ambos entraron corriendo a la casa.

Y como había temido Ton-ton se encontraba encaramada en la mesa del recibidor mordisqueando alegremente la planta que había sido abandonada a su suerte en ese lugar.

A pesar de estar en una casa ajena el chunin no se pudo controlar;

-¡NOOOO!

Ambos ninja llegaron al lugar al mismo tiempo de manera que Shizune tomó a la cerdita mientras que Iruka alzaba la maceta y la abrazaba tratando de proteger lo que quedaba de la planta.

Posiblemente si la kunoichi no hubiera estado presente Iruka se hubiera puesto a llorar por la desesperación.

Su mala suerte con las plantas estaba alcanzando niveles ridículos.

El maestro estaba tan sumido en su desdicha que no se dio cuenta cuando Shizune llevo a la mascota de la Hokage fuera de la casa y regresó para evaluar los daños.

Se habían dado cuenta a tiempo y Ton-ton solo había mordisqueado un par de hojas, las que habían estado mejorcitas, pero dado que la planta había estado medio reseca y algo desmayada por el agua esa nueva ofensa afeaba grandemente la apariencia general, que ya había sido bastante mala desde el inicio.

La kunoichi que se daba cuenta que su amigo estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso decidió hacer algo arriesgado para sacarlo de su desdicha y tomando la maceta de entre las manos temblorosas del shinobi usó algo de su chacra y su entrenamiento en curación para infundir algo de bienestar a ese ser vivo, no estaba muy segura de que fuera a funcionar pues nunca había intentado algo como eso, pero de momento no había mucho más que se pudiera hacer y si no le hacía bien a la planta no creía que le fuera a dañar más de lo que ya estaba y por lo menos haría que Iruka se sintiera menos mal.

Cosa que aparentemente si funcionó pues el chunin se veía realmente esperanzado al mirar el suave resplandor que iluminaba la planta lo que a su vez hizo sentir algo mejor a la chica.

Shizune de todos modos decidió prevenirlo para que no fuera a decepcionarse demasiado si su intento de ayudarlo fallaba;

-Iruka-sensei, no estoy muy segura de que esto le vaya a ayudar ni siquiera a corto plazo, pero talvez le dé algo de tiempo como para que se pueda recuperar, lamento mucho lo que hizo Ton-ton.

El maestro se daba cuenta de que debía de haber exagerado en su reacción y se sintió apenado al estar preocupando a su amiga tras de que había llegado a pedir un favor en domingo al que ella amablemente había accedido.

Estaba seguro que el accidente con la cerdita no había sido realmente culpa de nadie más que de él mismo y no era justo que Shizune se sintiera mal por ello;

-No, por favor perdóname a mi y discúlpame con Ton-ton, no debí de haberle gritado, fue mi culpa dejar a la planta sin supervisión y te agradezco muchísimo todos los consejos y lo que acabas de hacer, estoy seguro de que si sobrevive será gracias a tu ayuda.

Dicho eso el chunin no le quedaba más que despedirse e ir a intentar los consejos que le había dado su amiga y orar para que eso fuera suficiente.

Luego de esa nueva experiencia iba de regreso a su apartamento para empezar a poner en acción las recomendaciones dadas por su amiga sin quitar la vista del camino y de la planta en sus manos.

Trataba de evitar lo único que faltaría, que sería que se tropezara y además de todo le cayera encima a la tostada, casi ahogada y semi masticada planta dejándola además de eso también medio aplastada.

Iba caminando concentrado en la labor de llegar a su destino sin ningún otro accidente cuando un saludo le sorprendió;

-Iruka-sensei, Ukki-san, buenos días.

El maestro volvió a ver al lugar de donde procedía esa voz muy sorprendido por el saludo, no tanto para él sino a la planta;

-Ibiki-san, buenos días.

El hombre se le quedó viendo unos segundos como si estuviera esperando algo, pero aparentemente pronto llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor apresurar lo que creía que iba a suceder por lo que de nuevo empezó a hablar;

-¿Iba a buscarme, Iruka-sensei?

El chunin se preocupó, ¿sería posible que el especialista en tortura lo estuviera buscando para algo?

¡Eso no podía ser bueno!

El jounin en todo caso no parecía tener mucho tiempo como para esperar a que Iruka organizara sus pensamientos antes de contestar algo equivocado por lo que de nuevo le ayudó;

-Ya sabe, para que yo termine de cuidar a Ukki-san mientras vuelve Kakashi-sensei y no se le muera a usted, ya estoy enterado del episodio con Raidou-san y de que ninguno de ustedes quiere pasar por lo mismo…

Iruka contrario a todos los pronósticos sintió un rayo de esperanza ante las palabras del hombre.

-¿Ya antes se había puesto así de mal?

Ibiki hizo algo que no se veía muy a menudo, se puso a reír;

-¿No le han contado Gai-sensei o Asuma-sensei? Ellos salen corriendo a dejarme a Ukki-san cada vez que Kakashi-kun se los deja por alguna misión y lo recuperan apenas oyen que él regresó a la aldea, claro que lo hacen cuando ya han perdido casi toda esperanza de que sobreviva como para verlo de nuevo.

El jounin miró a la planta y se puso a reír de nuevo;

-Claro que es la primera vez que veo que alguien además trató de comérselo, no creo que sea muy saludable para un humano, ¿Qué estaba intentando, amenazarlo con devorarlo si no se reponía?

A pesar de que no le estaba haciendo nada de gracia la burla del jounin Iruka decidió pedirle ayuda pues según parecía era el único que sabía lo que había que hacer para devolverle la salud a la planta.

-En realidad no sabía que usted tuviera tanta experiencia con el cuidado de las plantas, y la verdad no había pensado en pedirle que la cuidara, pero, me podría decir que puedo hacer para que se reponga, lo he intentado todo y venía de ver a Shizune-san, ella me dio algunos consejos pero le agradecería mucho si usted me ayudara también, los mordiscos son de Ton-ton, un accidente.

Luego lo pensó un momento y decidió salir de la duda en cuanto a la cantidad de abono y agua, cosa en la que todas las personas a la que había preguntado no se ponían de acuerdo.

-Me podría decir cuanto hay que ponerle de agua y de abono, puede ser que no le haya entendido a Kakashi-sensei bien eso.

Ibiki lo miró con admiración;

-Entonces no va a rendirse ni evadir su compromiso, bien, trataré de ayudarlos en lo que pueda, son tres granos de abono cada diez días y una onza de agua tres veces al día.

Iruka suspiró, había esperado que hubiera estado haciendo mal eso, pero no siendo así no se le ocurría que sería lo que había puesto tan mal a la planta;

-Eso es lo que he estado haciendo, lo único que no hice de lo que Kakashi-sensei me recomendó fue ponerla en una ventana al este, pero la puse en una al sur, ¿eso estuvo muy mal?

Ibiki le respondió sonriendo levemente;

-No, la ventana no tiene ninguna importancia, yo lo he tenido en todas las puntos cardinales sin que el resultado varíe, la verdad es que Kakashi-sensei tiene a Ukki-san muy malcriado, le voy a decir que es lo que yo hago.

Iruka inconcientemente se inclinó un poco para absorber mejor la sabiduría del jounin y vio al hombre tomar aire como tomando impulso para algo.

-¡QUE CLASE DE HABITANTE DE LA ALDEA ERES, ESTA ES UNA ALDEA NINJA, NO EL JARDINCITO DE UNA PRINCESITA Y TU DUEÑO ES UN SHINOBI QUE ANDA ARRIEZGANDO EL PELLEJO MIENTRAS TU TE ESTÁS MURIENDO PORQUE NO TE DAN EL BESITO DE LAS BUENAS NOCHES, ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA KONOHA, PEDAZO DE (BIP, BIP, BIPPPP), TIENES SUERTE DE QUE TE ESTÉ CUIDANDO IRUKA SENSEI, Y SI SIGUES CON ESE DRAMA YO TE VOY A LLEVAR PARA ENSEÑARTE LO QUE ES BUENO!

A Iruka casi se le cae la maceta de la impresión mientras oía al jounin maldecir de esa manera agitando los brazos y gritando mientras peleaba como un demente con una planta.

Ibiki luego sonrió de manera beatífica;

-Gracias Iruka-sensei, yo necesitaba desahogarme, pero volviendo a su problema lo único que tiene que hacer es recordarle a Ukki-san su lugar y verá como responde bien, espero haberle sido de ayuda.

Iruka decidió hacer lo que pudiera para largarse lo más pronto posible de allí;

-Eh, si, muchas gracias Ibiki-san.

Y efectivamente se fue lo más pronto que pudo, otra vez un jounin demostraba porqué tenían fama de estar completamente locos, pero dadas las circunstancias ya no tenía nada que perder si intentaba ese consejo.

Bueno, nada más que su reputación de ser una persona cuerda.

Pero después de todo, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas…

-

-

-

* * *

-

**Me preguntaba si alguien había notado que Iruka ni los otros amigos de Kakashi nunca se habían referido al Sr. Ukki por su nombre en los capítulos anteriores.**

**Muchas gracias a Hatake Nabiki y a Sarga por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior en los cuales me dejaron fantásticas ideas, como ves Sarga, usé la idea de tu mamá de hablarle a las plantas :), muchas gracias de verdad.**

**Y a toda la gente que lea este capi me gustaría saber que opinan, ¿porfis? me harían muy feliz, y una autora feliz actualiza más rápido, ;)**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-  
**

* * *


	4. Saber escuchar

* * *

**Y ahora de nuevo otro capi, ya saben, yaoi, de Naruto que no me pertenece, no gano un cinco, etc, etc, etc...**

**Y sigue sin aparecer Kakashi más que de nombre.**

**Pero por lo menos no tengo la mínima intensión de matarlo nunca, que mis fics casi siempre son de humor o como este de humor y algo más, si le cambie porque este capi no tiene mucho humor que digamos.**

**sorry.

* * *

  
**

-

-

**La fabula del patético ninja jardinero**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo IV.**

**-**

"**Saber escuchar es el mejor remedio contra la soledad y la laringitis"**

**W.G. Ward.**

**-**

**-**

Luego de huir de Ibiki nuestro preocupado chunin llegó a su apartamento sin ningún otro incidente que pudiera afectar más la salud de la planta que llevaba en sus manos.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo inaudito.

La cosa esa parecía haber mejorado un poco en el escaso rato que había transcurrido desde las mordeduras de Ton-ton hasta la llegada a su apartamento, Iruka era un hombre muy observador, tenía que serlo para tener bajo control a una clase llena de mini ninjas, por lo estaba seguro que no se equivocaba al notar que la planta estaba un tanto más erguida.

El maestro empezó a sentir una tremenda alegría al suponer que por fin algo de lo que había probado estaba empezando a dar resultado.

El único inconveniente era que no sabía que de todo sería, había demasiadas variables que podían estar logrando el milagro; podía ser el haber sacado a la planta del apartamento y que le diera el sol de manera directa, o la infusión de chacra que le había dado Shizune, o por último, aunque le pareciera un tanto ridículo, la gritada que le había dado Ibiki.

Sin embargo, el chunin después de haber pasado algunos días de angustia viendo a la planta cada vez peor decidió que no quería tomarse ningún riesgo y que iba a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para no fallarle a su novio en el favor que le había pedido.

Así tuviera que andar cargando con la maceta por todos lados, perseguir a cuanto ninja médico conociera o arriesgarse a que lo encerraran en un manicomio por estarle hablando a objetos inanimados.

Por eso llevó de nuevo la planta a la ventana y luego de ponerla ahí sacó algunos de los ensayos de sus alumnos que había llevado a su apartamento para revisar en el fin de semana mientras le empezaba a hablar en voz muy baja, no quería que los vecinos le oyeran y creyeran que estaba loco, contándole cada vez que sacaba un nuevo trabajo, del niño que lo había hecho y de cómo le veía que estaba avanzando en sus clases.

Según tenía entendido no era necesario gritar como había hecho Ibiki, y al decir verdad aunque había escuchado que las plantas crecían mejor si se les hablaba, antes del consejo del jounin no había creído que eso fuera de alguna ayuda realmente.

Pero al parecer Ibiki era el único que había podido lograr devolver a la planta en buen estado a su dueño por lo que, así le sonara ridículo, iba a seguir su recomendación aunque adaptándola un poco a su propia personalidad.

Iruka no era del tipo de persona que le gritaba a alguien o en este caso a algo desvalido.

Al día siguiente que era un día lectivo común y corriente, Iruka durante algún rato estuvo decidiendo si sería una buena idea llevar a la planta con él a la academia.

Bueno, pensó, después de todo esa semana no tenían programado nada muy violento y estaban viendo primero materia antes de pasar a la práctica por lo que podría estar cerca de la planta para defenderla en caso de que algún niño quisiera usarla para practicar el tiro al blanco.

No fue necesario protegerla de nada.

Curiosamente los niños estuvieron muy contentos de que la hubiera llevado a la clase, y al ver como en la maceta se podía leer "Sr. Ukki" primero preguntaron a que se debía eso, y al enterarse quién era su dueño y que este le había puesto así se la pasaron el resto del día incluyendo al vegetal en sus conversaciones y al final Iruka aceptó hacer un horario para que diariamente los que se hubieran destacado más en la clase tuvieran oportunidad de "alimentarlo", o sea echarle agua, y si Kakashi no había regresado para entonces también darle abono cuando hubieran pasado los días correspondientes.

Al final del día cada uno de los niños se despidió de su maestro** y **del Sr. Ukki.

Iruka estaba casi seguro que la mayoría de los niños, especialmente los que no tenían mascota, iban a llegar a sus casas a bautizar y adoptar alguna planta en lugar de un cachorrito.

Después de todo Kakashi era una especie de héroe para muchos de ellos y por lo tanto un ejemplo a seguir y ponerle nombre a una planta era algo que los niños sentirían podían hacer igual que el copy-nin y con ello sentirían que se parecían más a su modelo.

El maestro opinó que un poco de inocente fantasía no dañaba a nadie.

En la tarde, como ya había llevado a la planta a que se asoleara en el exterior y el salón de misiones era un lugar en el que había mucho más peligro de que se fuera a caer o que le fuera a pasar algún accidente, decidió pasar rápidamente a su apartamento y mejor dejarla allí.

De nuevo la puso en su ventana y de nuevo le pareció notar una mejoría en su apariencia general.

Definitivamente algo estaba funcionando.

Esa noche Iruka regresó agotado, en el fin de semana no había podido descansar gran cosa, especialmente luego de haberse ido el sábado con sus amigos y no haber podido dormir bien por la inundación y la preocupación por la planta el domingo.

Cuando llegó dio un vistazo a la maceta y su contenido alegrándose al ver que seguía mejorando, y por ello, tras un suspiro de alivio por fin pudo dormir bien esa noche.

_

Al día siguiente Iruka de nuevo llevó a la planta a la academia y de nuevo los niños parecieron estar maravillados de que estuviera allí y se esforzaron más que de costumbre para ser el o la favorecida para dar el agua al Sr. Ukki.

El favorecido fue Riu-kun, un pequeño que solía estar siempre muy callado y no participar a menos que no le quedara más opción y que sin embargo ese día había opacado con sus respuestas rápidas y correctas al resto de sus compañeros.

Iruka no pudo evitar sentirse muy conmovido al ver la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba sus infantiles labios cuando pasando al frente, midió con gran seriedad la onza de agua que iba a administrar ante la mirada envidiosa de los otros niños.

Y la planta seguía mejorando.

Sin embargo ese día salió demasiado tarde de la academia como para poder pasar por su apartamento para dejar allí a la planta por lo que no le quedó más opción que llevarla con él a su turno en la Torre del Hokage.

Llevaba allí algún rato cuando Kurenai se acercó a entregar un reporte y luego de hacerlo le comentó que Asuma en algún momento le había contado de la planta de Kakashi y de lo delicada que era, dado que tanto él como Gai siempre acababan dándose por vencidos y se la entregaba a Ibiki, el cual aparentemente tenía una habilidad escondida para mantenerla viva, pero le parecía por el aspecto de la misma que Iruka no le estaba yendo mucho mejor que al par de jounin.

Iruka tenía ganas de compartir su optimismo por la salud de la planta, así que le comentó a Kurenai la condición en que la pobre cosa había estado hasta hacía un par de días y la mejoría sustancial que había tenido, a pesar de que todavía no se viera completamente saludable y que no sabía si se debería a estarla llevando a todos lados para que se asoleara, al chacra de Shizune, o al incluirla en las conversaciones como había sugerido Ibiki.

Aunque no le dijo el tipo de conversación que ese jounin había tenido con el indefenso ser.

Iruka todavía estaba en su narración cuando uno de los guardas personales de Tsunade le dijo que la Hokage necesitaba verlo con urgencia para que le ayudara a encontrar algunos documentos que en algún momento él había ayudado a guardar al Tercero.

El chunin sabía que ese no sería un lugar adecuado para llevar a la planta, pero como no podía dejarla sin supervisión le pidió a Kurenai que se la cuidara un momento, a lo cual la kunoichi accedió con gusto, en todo caso la joven había quedado de verse allí con Anko y a esta seguramente todavía le faltaba algún rato para llegar.

Ya era algo tarde y el salón estaba casi vacío, muy pronto el otro chunin que estaba atendiendo se retiró para llevar los reportes recibidos ese día para archivarlos y ella se quedó sola en el salón, sentada en una de las sillas que estaban contra la pared con la maceta en su regazo.

La kunoichi inconscientemente empezó a acariciar las hojas de la planta y estando sola en ese lugar no pudo evitar que los sentimientos que habían sido bloqueados durante la mayor parte del día empezaran a emerger del abismo de su mente donde había tratado de enterrarlos.

Recordando las palabras de Iruka acerca del consejo de Ibiki decidió matar el tiempo hablándole a la planta y de repente se encontró contándole de sus sentimientos por Asuma y de las alegrías que el saberse correspondida habían provocado.

También le habló de los temores a perderlo, a saber que en la vida que ellos habían elegido cada misión podía significar perder todos los sueños de un futuro compartido que estaban tejiendo y de la inquietud de saberse impotente para evitarlo.

Le habló acerca de la duda de no saber si el dolor que era seguro sentiría valdría la pena si alguno de sus temores se llegaba a materializar.

Y estando sola en el salón no pudo evitar que la angustia que le ocasionaba ese futuro tan incierto y el no poder comentar sus preocupaciones con nadie por saber que todos vivían en alguna medida lo mismo y el tener que presentar siempre una actitud fuerte por los chicos a su cargo y por el mismo Asuma fuera demasiado y aprovechando la soledad del salón dejó que algunas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas aliviando un poco su corazón.

Luego recordó en voz alta las alegrías y los sueños y los planes para el futuro y las amables caricias dadas discretamente para protegerla de enemigos que quisieran llegar a él a través de alguien a quien amaba y de lo dulce que le parecía todo eso.

Y recordó de nuevo porqué se había enamorado de él y como se sentía cuando estaba a su lado y como cuando él regresaba y compartían de nuevo su amor.

Y se dio cuenta de que realmente no le importaba el sufrimiento que sentiría si algo le sucediera, este sería un pago pequeño por toda la felicidad y el amor que no habría conocido si no hubiera sido por él.

Cuando Iruka regresó, la kunoichi se encontraba sentada en su silla, cantando en voz baja una canción que había aprendido en su infancia mientras miraba a la planta en sus rodillas y acariciaba sus hojas.

El chunin se sintió apenado por haber hecho que la mujer se quedara allí esperándolo tan solo para devolverle la planta;

-Kurenai-san, como lo lamento, los documentos que quería Tsunade-sama fueron más difíciles de encontrar de lo que imaginaba porque alguien los organizó mal, es algo imperdonable que la haya dejado esperándome tanto tiempo.

La kunoichi sonrió dulcemente y a Iruka le pareció en su actitud que se veía como, ¿en paz?

-No se preocupe, Iruka-sensei, la verdad es que la pasé muy bien con el Sr. Ukki, pero mejor me voy a buscar a Anko a su casa porque no sería raro que se haya quedado dormida si pasó a cambiarse antes de venir para acá.

La mujer se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y entregando la maceta a Iruka se despidió;

-Buenas noches Iruka-sensei, gracias Ukki-san.

Iruka se sentía algo confundido;

-Buenas noches.

El chunin se dirigió después de eso a su apartamento llevando consigo a la planta, él todavía no se sentía a gusto llamándola por su "nombre".

Eso le parecía más apropiado para ser hecho por niños inocentes o por jounin dementes, sin intensión de ofender, especialmente a su novio.

Aun así al acostarse esa noche en su cama, cuando se disponía a dormir, no pudo evitar que la preocupación por el bienestar de Kakashi de nuevo regresara para angustiarlo y por eso dejó salir en voz alta los deseos que tenía en ese momento;

-Buenas noches Kakashi, amor mío, donde quiera que estés, cuídate mucho y regresa pronto a mí.

Y luego, dado que estaba viendo en dirección a su ventana en donde reposaba la maceta con la planta, sonriendo al recordar las despedidas inocentes de sus alumnos le dirigió un buen deseo también al vegetal;

-Buenas noches, mejórate pronto.

- …

Iruka se sentó de un solo en su cama;

-¡QUÉ!

Sin embargo la planta siguió tan impasible como siempre.

El chunin se acostó de nuevo lentamente y sin quitar la vista de la ventana, debía de estar más cansado que lo que había creído, o se había dormido sin darse cuenta teniendo un sueño muy vívido, o por fin sus años de shinobi habían acabado con su cordura.

No es necesario decir que esa noche tampoco pudo dormir bien, pues con la cobija cubriéndole hasta la nariz no dejó de vigilar a la planta hasta que fue de día.

-

-

* * *

-

**Y así acaba otro capítulo, espero les haya gustado y aunque no que me lo dejen saber, aunque si es así sean amables que bien que mal hay que esforzarse para escribir así sea un poquito.**

**A toda la gente que me ha dejado comentarios muchas gracias, Aori hime Murasaki, temari-vc, Night-death, Hatake Nabiki y Ale-are muchas gracias por sus comentarios de nuevo, como tenía correo a donde hacerlo les respondí directamente, espero les haya llegado mi contestación, Jaguar, no se si habrás leído "la cita", pero esa es la continuación de emociones, al menos en este sitio y yo también vi el sketch en snl y me reí mucho también, aunque no creo que iruka llegue a esos extremos ;) y ya veremos cuando ponemos a sufrir también a kakashi, que luego de esta también lo merece, starlightrain; jaja, a mí también me pasa con las contraseñas a cada rato, aunque en tu caso es un poco menos comprensible ;p, y si, yo creo que el comportamiento de ibiki a veces es lo qeu les hace falta, mi mamá a veces amenaza a sus plantas y estas responden como ella quiere, de algún lado tenía yo que haber salido tan mala a veces, muajajaj, y si, yo no veo tele casi tampoco, si ya hasta naruto me lo quitaron de la programación,:( tennis21, jaja, la verdad si me hizo gracia tu chiste aunque no creo que sea por eso que la planta estaba malita y que bueno que te gusta el fic y Sarga ;no creo qeu el sr ukki se deprima por lo de ibiki, después de todo es su manera de demostrar interés en el bienestar de la planta y debe de entenderlo así, espero, y en cuanto a lo de kakashi ya veremos, la verdad aún no me decido...**

**A tods, muchas gracias, me motiva montones saber lo que opinan y me alegra el día.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-  
**


	5. Es mejor estar callado

* * *

-

**Ya saben, Naruto no me pertenece, no gano dinero con esta historia, hasta el momento no pasa nada que la haga no conveniente para menores pero sigue haciéndose referencia a que algunos de los personajes están en una relación yaoi.**

**Y ahora a la historia**

**-**

**

* * *

**-

-

**La fá****bula del patético ninja jardinero.**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo V.**

**-**

**Es mejor estar callado y parecer tonto que hablar y despejar las dudas.**

** Groucho Marx**

**-**

-

A la mañana siguiente Iruka se levantó, se alistó y luego de desayunar de nuevo tomó la maceta y su contenido y se marchó con ella hacia su trabajo en la academia.

Esto sin quitarle la vista de encima y, aunque se daba cuenta de lo ridículo de su reacción, con algo de temor.

Cuando llegó a su trabajo matutino no dejó de observarla cuando los niños llegaron y le dieron los buenos días tanto a él como a la planta, sin embargo no pudo notar que esta hiciera nada que la destacara de ninguna otra planta ornamental.

Parecía la mata más aburrida, común y corriente que hubiera en existencia.

Además de la más deslucida, por no decir fea, pues se le notaba que había vivido algunas malas experiencias últimamente, eran evidentes las señales de mordiscos y aún no acababa de recuperar el saludable color verde con el que había llegado a sus manos.

Cuando llegó el momento del almuerzo la niña que había ganado ese día el honor de darle la segunda ración de agua se quedo un rato más que los demás niños pues debía ir a la cocina a tomar el agua y luego regresar, ya que la que mantenían en el salón para ese fin se había acabado, y dado que los otros niños solían sentirse envidiosos del ganador no se quedaban a ver como este disfrutaba de lo que ellos deseaban.

El maestro aprovechó ese momento a solas con la pequeña para interrogarla un poco;

-Eh, Hanabi-chan, a todos ustedes les gusta mucho regar a Ukki-san, ¿Verdad?

La niña sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

Estos Hyuga le hacían siempre honor a su fama de malos conversadores, ni modo, Iruka no podía esperar para salir de sus dudas;

-¿Porqué?

La pequeña frunció sus cejas y pareció pensarlo por un momento antes de contestar;

-Es nuestro deber como ninja de Konoha cuidar de nuestros ciudadanos, y eso incluye a todos los habitantes, hasta las plantas y Ukki-san nos muestra su agradecimiento poniéndose cada vez más saludable y alegrando el salón, además es de Kakashi-san y él debe ser un ejemplo de cómo debe ser un shinobi porque mi hermana parece admirarlo mucho y creemos que le ayudamos en su labor por nosotros cuidando a Ukki-san mientras él está en una misión.

Iruka sabía que la pequeña contestaría como si estuviera leyendo de un manual y además se imaginó que la admiración que la niña había observado en su hermana debía deberse más a que Kakashi había sido sensei de Naruto que a sus obvias habilidades como shinobi, pero eso no era algo que le iba a aclarar a la pequeña, en todo caso se daba cuenta que debía ser más específico en su pregunta;

-Pero, ¿no es que Ukki-san haya hecho algo especial, cierto?

La niña miró a su maestro como si estuviera dudando de su cordura;

-¿Especial?

Iruka sintió la cara algo caliente por la vergüenza, seguramente se había sonrojado, eso no estaba siendo tan fácil como había esperado, tal vez debió esperar a que el premio se lo ganara otra niña, tal vez Moegi, pero bueno, de momento tenía que aprovechar lo que se pudiera;

-Si, bueno, con las habilidades de tu familia talvez hayas notado algo en Ukki-san que no se note en las plantas habitualmente…

Hanabi dirigió su mirada Hyuga a la planta y luego se volvió a su maestro;

-No, no noto nada que no pueda ver a simple vista.

Iruka se sentía algo decepcionado;

-Oh, gracias Hanabi-chan, ahora deberías ir a comer tu almuerzo o se te va a pasar el recreo.

La niña le hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano de despedida y empezó a retirarse.

Iruka que estaba levantándose de su escritorio para ir a almorzar también, le pareció que al salir la pequeña le hacía un guiño a la planta…

Neh, seguro era su imaginación.

Luego de irse de la academia sin haber salido de ninguna sus dudas, nuestro maestro siempre cargando con el vegetal, se marchó a su otro trabajo en la Torre del Hokage.

El chunin sabía que podía ir con ella a la Torre sin temer que la salud de la planta se resintiera por algún "accidente", ya que en los días pasados había tenido la oportunidad de presentar el vegetal a aquellos que aún no supieran de él, por lo que sabiendo que pertenecía al famoso copy-nin nadie se atrevería a tratar de hacerle nada.

Todos se habían enterado por Raidou el primer día que había llegado con ella a la Torre que Kakashi era un dueño sobreprotector y aunque nadie sabía exactamente que le había sucedido a ese jounin, por las reacciones de este cuando recordaba el suceso todos estaban seguros de que no querían pasar por lo mismo.

Eso sin contar lo que les haría Iruka, no sería fácil encontrar a alguien tan tonto o masoquista como para querer jugarle una broma pesada al chunin y después sufrir las consecuencias por ello.

Todo el mundo conocía sus antecedentes y su temperamento.

Ese día transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, Iruka inclusive tuvo tiempo como para que en los momentos en que le parecía que nadie estaba prestando atención hacer alguna pregunta o algún comentario medio dirigido a la planta para ver si se repetía el acontecimiento de la noche anterior, sin embargo esta se comportó como cualquier otro vegetal e Iruka no hubiera podido diferenciar si el Sr. Ukki había estado prestando atención o no así su vida dependiera de eso.

El maestro cada vez estaba más convencido de que lo más probable era que hubiera estado soñando la noche anterior y que su imaginación, debido a la preocupación por sentir que le había estado fallando a su novio, había estado desbocada.

Una explicación de lo más lógica.

Sin embargo cuando iba de camino a su apartamento vio donde Asuma y Gai se dirigían hacia algún lugar en su misma dirección y apresurando su paso los alcanzó para terminar de salir de sus dudas;

-Asuma-sensei, Gai-sensei buenas noches.

Los dos hombres se volvieron sonriendo, sin embargo dejaron de hacerlo al mirar lo que ocupaba las manos del maestro, ambos contestaron pero Asuma habló un poco más viéndose como si estuviera esperanzado por escuchar una respuesta específica del chunin;

-¿Eh, ya Kakashi-kun regresó?

Iruka se dio cuenta que el hombre suponía que llevaba la maceta para devolvérsela a su dueño;

-No, es que tal parece que le hace bueno que la lleve a la Academia, ya ven, está empezando a tomar de nuevo su color verde habitual y ya no se ve tan desmayada, pero, me preguntaba, cuando ustedes la cuidaron se dieron cuenta de que hiciera algo fuera de lo común…

Los hombres se volvieron a ver notándose algo incómodos;

Gai de nuevo parecía que la preocupación le hacía superar su lenguaje florido habitual;

-¿Porqué, a usted le ha hecho algo fuera de lo común?

Iruka no tenía ganas de que lo encerraran en un manicomio;

-Bueno, no es eso por lo que pregunto, es que como cuesta tanto cuidarla me imaginé que al rato era que tenía alguna necesidad especial y como no puede comunicarse, porque no se ha comunicado de alguna manera con ustedes, ¿o sí? Talvez con usted, Asuma-sensei…

Asuma parecía querer escapar de allí;

-¿Comunicarse? Bueno, eso sería algo muy impropio de una planta, ¿o no?

El jounin que con esa última pregunta pareció no estar muy seguro de que respuesta iba a recibir, al no recibir ninguna lució deseoso de dejar de ser el centro de atención;

-Tu que opinas Gai, talvez a ti te ha hecho algo diferente a lo que se esperaría de una planta…

Gai abrió mucho los ojos;

-¿A mí?, eh, este, este ¿Qué podría hacer? Porque si hiciera algo como comunicarse querría decir que el que creyera eso necesitaría una nueva evaluación psicológica, je, je…

-Je, je…

Contestaron los otros dos hombres.

Después de eso los dos jounin recordaron que tenían cosas muy urgentes que hacer por lo que ya no podrían ir a donde se habían dirigido cuando Iruka se los encontró y el maestro también inventó una excusa para retirarse en la dirección contraria a la que se había dirigido inicialmente para no tener que seguir su camino con ninguno de los dos hombres.

Esa conversación había demostrado ser aún más inútil que la que había tenido con su alumna.

Más aún lo dejaba con más dudas que las que había tenido antes, era evidente que los dos jounin se habían comportado de manera muy extraña, pero Iruka no estaba seguro si eso se debería a que estaban ocultando algo o a que estaban temiendo por su salud mental.

Bueno, Iruka conocía a otra jounin que contaba con la dosis máxima tolerable de locura como para que todavía las autoridades correspondientes consideraran seguro que anduviera suelta por la aldea, además de que era su mejor amiga por lo que podía ser más directo con ella sin que lo acusara con dichas autoridades de inestabilidad mental.

Y aunque lo hiciera sería su palabra contra la de ella y él tenía un mejor record en cuanto a cordura.

Aún.

Iruka sabía que aunque era algo tarde a la kunoichi no le molestaría que él la visitara a esas horas, eso si la encontraba en su apartamento, pues era muy frecuente que en las noches ella se fuera de fiesta, contrario a lo que sucedería si intentaba despertarla antes de las diez de la mañana si no se tratara de una misión, en cuyo caso trataría de arrancarle la cabeza, con un cortaúñas, lentamente y asegurándose de que estuviera conciente durante todo el proceso.

Y eso tan solo porque sería amable con él por ser su mejor amigo.

El chunin en esa ocasión tuvo suerte y la encontró en su apartamento medio limpiando y de muy buen humor porque al día siguiente había quedado en salir con Gai y tenía pensado invitarlo a entrar, en varios sentidos…

Iruka al oír eso dejó salir un quejido, era mucha más información de la que hubiera deseado saber.

Anko al ver la reacción del maestro se puso a reír;

-Oh, vamos Iruka-kun, como si tú no hicieras lo mismo con Kakashi-kun y conociéndolo apostaría a que yo me quedo corta comparado con lo que hacen ustedes, anda, cuéntame un poquito, ya sabes, dame ideas…

El chunin se puso tan colorado que para el que llegara en ese momento y no lo conociera le parecería que tenía un caso de quemadura de sol merecedor de internamiento hospitalario;

-¡Cómo si necesitaras ideas! Y ya te he dicho que no pienso faltar a la confianza de Kakashi contándote cosas que son privadas entre él y yo.

La kunoichi hizo un mohín que en cualquier otra persona se hubiera visto tierno;

-Que malo eres, (suspiro), y yo que te cuento todo…

Iruka la conocía lo suficiente como para no conmoverse;

-Y yo te agradecería mucho que no lo hicieras, te aseguro que no deseo saber **todos** los detalles, ¿sabes?

Anko pareció no darle importancia a esa última frase y cambió de tema evidenciando que no le iba a hacer caso;

-Y a que debo el honor de tu visita y además cargando con el Sr. Ukki, si a mi cactus lo sacabas a estas horas con razón se te murió.

El maestro pareció algo ofendido;

-Ya me he disculpado mil veces por tu cactus y no, no lo sacaba a estas horas, y ya sabes que hice todo lo que pude para salvarlo aunque tú lo quisieras muerto, además mira, ya estoy saliendo de mi mala racha con las plantas…

Y sonriendo sintiéndose muy orgulloso levantó la maceta para que la mujer pudiera observarla bien, pero la chica levantó una ceja al responderle sin ningún entusiasmo;

-Uy sí, que linda que la tienes.

Iruka dejó de sonreír;

-¡Pues está mucho mejor que la semana pasada! Yo creí que se iba a morir y empezó a mejorar después de que empecé a llevarla a todos lados y que Shizune le dio un poco de chacra y que Ibiki-san le habló y de hecho es por eso que estoy aquí.

La kunoichi se miraba algo confundida;

-¿Para enseñarme que te parece que ya pasó tu mala racha y que podrías cuidar a mis plantas cuando yo me vaya a una misión larga? Eh, bueno Iruka-kun, sabes que te quiero y que creo que eres un excelente shinobi, pero a como se ve esa cosa yo diría que como jardinero sigues siendo pésimo.

Iruka recordó para que estaba allí y que era mejor mantener la cabeza fría para no parecer más mentalmente inestable que lo indispensable al explicar sus dudas;

-No, no es para eso, verás después de que mejoró algo me pareció que cuando seguí el consejo de Ibiki-san y le hablé la planta trató de comunicarse de vuelta, y no vayas a creer que me estoy volviendo loco porque ya era de noche y estaba medio dormido o al rato sí estaba dormido y todo me lo soñé, pero quería saber que opinas o si has escuchado de algo como eso.

La kunoichi se llevó una mano a la barbilla y entrecerrando los ojos acercó su cara a la maceta;

-Bueno, no sería la cosa más rara que haya visto, hagamos esto, déjamela y yo paso con ella todo el día de mañana tratando de sacarle algo hasta que Gai-kun venga por mí y entonces le digo que vayamos a devolvértela, después de todo no creo que quieras que la vaya a escandalizar cuando regresemos aquí si es que de verdad está tan conciente de sus alrededores, cuando, ya sabes, invite a Gai-kun a entrar…

Iruka se hizo como el que no había oído la última parte, pero mejor trató de rechazar su propuesta pues no estaba muy convencido de que eso fuera una buena idea:

-No se Anko-chan, no quiero que la tortures tratando de hacerla hablar, ya está muy maltratada y me ha costado mucho que se empiece a recuperar y no tendría cara para decirle a Kakashi que se murió porque además de todo lo que le ha pasado te la dejé para que le hicieras quien sabe que.

La mujer se miró algo ofendida;

-Por supuesto que no la voy a torturar, acuérdate que es a ti al que se le mueren las plantas, yo solo la voy a andar conmigo como lo has hecho tú y le voy a hablar como lo estuvo haciendo Ibiki-san para ver si noto alguna respuesta en ella, estoy conciente que te pondría en problemas con Kakashi-kun si lo maltrato y te quiero demasiado como para hacerte algo así.

Y tomando al Sr. Ukki de Iruka con una de sus manos, con la otra empujó al chunin fuera de su apartamento y luego de despedirse, sin esperar a que el chunin contestara cerró la puerta.

Luego, dirigiéndose a la planta dijo;

-Muy bien Sr. Ukki, verás como nos vamos a divertir mucho mañana…

El Sr. Ukki tan solo guardó un temeroso silencio.

-

-

* * *

-

**Todavía no sé si en el otro capítulo voy a poner el día de Anko o el de Iruka, ya veremos...**

**Muchas gracias a la gente que me dejó comentarios en el capítulo anterior, si me dejaron una dirección para contestarles lo hice allí, Hatake Nabiki, Ale-are y akasuna tsuki yuue, espero que les haya llegado la contestación y muchas gracias.**

**Aori Hime Murasaki, lamento no haberte contestado todavía si el Sr. Ukki habló pero es que eso me mataría el fic, pero no te preocupes, trataré de no dejarte con dudas. Sarga, si yo opino lo mismo de Iruka, ahh, (suspiro) y que bueno que te gustara lo de hacer al Sr. ukki mascota del salón.**

**A tods muchísimas gracias, alegraron mi día con sus comentarios y muchas gracias también a la gente que me ha leído aunque no hayan comentado, aunque me gustaría mucho que lo hicieran.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

-

-


	6. Todos nacemos locos

* * *

**El disclaimer sigue siendo el mismo hasta que el dueño legal de Naruto se decida a regalármelo, hasta entonces sigo escribiendo de sus personajes de gratis, una historia yaoi, aunque hasta el momento ni de eso tiene mucho, no me maten que desde el principio dije que esta seria una historia para un público adolescente.**

**Ahora la historia**

* * *

-

**-**

**La fábula el patético ninja jardinero**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo VI**

**-**

**Todos nacemos locos, algunos continúan así siempre. Samuel Becket.  
**

**-  
**

**-**

**El**** día de Iruka.**

-

Iruka se había acostado la noche anterior rogándole a todas las deidades que conocía que tuvieran compasión de la planta de Kakashi y que ablandaran el corazón de la kunoichi que la estaba cuidando de manera que regresara a él sana y salva.

En todo caso al final se consoló pensando que si la ansiedad se le hacía muy insoportable, siempre podía buscarla y pedirle que devolviera la planta inventando alguna excusa.

Sin embargo no es que dudara de las buenas intenciones de su amiga y de su habilidad para tener a su cargo a cualquier planta, de hecho ella había tenido razón al decirle que contrario a él mismo, ella tenía un record impecable en sus habilidades de jardinería.

Decidió que merecía que se confiara en ella y que debía dejarla que pasara el día en paz.

Aún así no le resultó fácil olvidarla porque apenas llegó a la academia en la mañana sus alumnos preguntaron por la planta, notándose algo tristes pues creyeron inicialmente que su dueño real ya había regresado y que por lo tanto no la tendrían más con ellos, pero cuando se enteraron que no era esa la razón cambiaron su tristeza inicial por enojo al ver que su maestro le había cedido su cuidado a otra persona, así esa persona fuera una jounin.

Y eso que no estaban al tanto de la fama de esa jounin.

Iruka luego de convencer a sus alumnos de que la planta estaba en buenas manos trató de concentrarse en sus clases y durante algún rato lo logró.

Sin embargo, cada vez que disminuía un poco la intensidad de la atención que tenía que prestar a lo que estaba haciendo su mente de nuevo lo llevaba hacia la planta y a sus dudas acerca de la mujer que había aceptado el reto de averiguar si habría algo poco común en ella.

Lo cual hizo que, dado que no podía recuperarla de momento, decidiera ocupar completamente su mente en algo más productivo, de manera que sus alumnos de repente se encontraran con práctica de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y luego con una clase un tanto avanzada de control de chacra.

Nadie dijo nunca que la vida de un ninja fuera justa.

Luego de que su turno en la academia terminó todavía tenía que cumplir con su horario en su otro trabajo, lo cual agradeció, deseaba que ese día hubiera mucho movimiento, pues a pesar de su esfuerzo conciente no lograba quitarse de la cabeza su preocupación por la planta, a pesar de sus innumerables esfuerzos para convencerse de que Anko la podría cuidar igual o mejor que él.

Era evidente para él que por el bien de su tranquilidad mental en el tiempo que le quedara a Kakashi por regresar de su misión no se la iba a entregar de nuevo a ninguna otra persona.

La tarde transcurrió de manera normal, aunque una que otra persona le preguntó por la planta del copy-nin, y la mayoría no disimuló el asombro al enterarse de quien estaba cuidándola ese día y uno que otro hizo alguna broma acerca de que había formas más compasivas de deshacerse del desafortunada vegetal.

Al final de su turno Iruka estaba desesperado y estuvo contando los segundos para salir de su trabajo y de echo pidió que lo dejaran irse antes de lo que le correspondía de manera que dejó a Kotetsu cerrando y corrió fuera de allí hacia la casa de la kunoichi media hora antes que lo convenido, así le hubiera dicho que la esperaría en su apartamento.

Ya no soportaba un segundo más sin saber como estaría la planta, tanto así que ni siquiera le importaba si su amiga había logrado averiguar algo o no.

Pero como era de esperarse con su suerte la mujer no se encontraba allí, por lo que nuestro preocupado maestro no le quedó más remedio que irse a su vivienda y esperarla allí comiéndose las uñas.

Un par de horas más tarde, tres tazas de té tranquilizante y ocho uñas menos después nuestro shinobi, que estaba esperándola fuera de su apartamento, vio donde su amiga se acercaba caminando lentamente por la calle acompañada de Gai y con una maceta en sus manos.

Estaba oscuro así que aunque al verla se había tranquilizado un poco aún no acababa de estar seguro que era la misma que le había entregado la noche anterior.

Como ven nuestro shinobi estaba aprendiendo a no confiar en su fortuna, o su conocimiento de las cosas que podía hacer Anko era mejor que la nuestra.

En todo caso, ya su paciencia no daba para más por lo que echó a correr para encontrarla y salir de su angustia.

Efectivamente Anko había hecho una excelente labor ese día y la planta inclusive mostraba una mejoría comparada con la noche anterior y la kunoichi lucía una discreta sonrisa, como la que se tiene cuando se está ilusionado, y a su lado Gai no dejaba de hablar enumerando de manera muy florida todas las cualidades que encontraba en la mujer y lo feliz que estaba de que hubiera aceptado salir esa noche con él.

El jounin pareció darse cuenta de repente del hombre que venía a su encuentro en carrera;

-¡Buenas noches Iruka-sensei, que agradable es ver que aprovecha cada momento para entrenar como debe hacerlo un buen shinobi! De ahora en adelante tomaré su elogiable ejemplo y correré al encuentro de mis compañeros cuando tenga que reunirme con ellos, con razón mi rival lo eligió como el amado de su noble corazón.

Anko se puso a reir;

-Bueno, Gai-kun, yo creo que en realidad nuestro querido Iruka-kun solo quería asegurarse que Ukki-kun estaba bien, y por cierto me siento muy resentida, ya te había dicho que era más probable que le pasara algo malo estando contigo que ya has demostrado tu mala suerte con las matas que estando conmigo.

Y luego acercando la planta a su cara le habló usando el tono que se usa con los cachorritos o los bebés;

-¿No es cierto Ukki-kuuun? Tienes que decirle al tío Iruka que eres la planta más tierna y que tiene que ser más cariñoso, especialmente con la tía Anko y que tiene que contarle lo que hace con papi Kakashi, ¿cierto Ukki-kuuun?

Luego tomó una de las hojas de la planta y la agitó mientras hablaba tratando de imitar la voz de un niño;

-Sí tío Iruka, tienes que hacerle caso a tía Anko.

Gai se puso a reír;

-¿No es la mujer más encantadora que existe? Estoy seguro que su sentido del humor es el más notable en toda nuestra amada aldea.

Iruka estaba muy serio cuando tomó la maceta de manos de la kunoichi;

-¡Si, claro! Y entonces Anko-chan, ¿Cómo te fue hoy con el Sr. Ukki?

-

-

**El día de Anko**.

-

El día de Anko empezó de manera bastante normal, se levantó a las 11 de la mañana y buscó algo para desayunar en su alacena, no había ido de compras luego de su última misión pero aún le quedaba un poco del cereal con animalitos de marsmelos por lo que luego de tomar un vaso con agua para acompañarlos, la leche se le había echado a perder, le quitó el polvo a un plato hondo y se sentó a comer alegremente.

Esa mañana se sentía contenta, iba a tener una cita en la noche y aunque no lo reconociera nunca en voz alta, ya las aventuras ocasionales le tenían algo cansada y tenía ganas de probar aunque fuera por un tiempo una relación estable.

Que era lo que le parecía que era lo que Gai estaba buscando.

Estaba pensando optimistamente en su encuentro de esa noche y que ropa interior usar o si sería mejor no usar ninguna, cuando su vista chocó con el Sr. Ukki que tomaba tranquilamente el sol en la ventana.

Anko se levantó del sofá en donde estaba tomando su desayuno y compartiendo del agua que le quedaba en el vaso con la planta le dijo;

-Muy bien Sr. Ukki, ya que los dos desayunamos voy a ir a ponerme presentable y luego vamos a ir de compras porque no tengo nada en mi alacena y hoy tengo visitas, no tardo nada, espérame allí.

El Sr. Ukki pareció estar de acuerdo y la siguió esperando tomando el sol.

La kunoichi había llegado a la conclusión de que debía iniciar la auto impuesta misión que había adquirido con su amigo y dado que las plantas no eran los seres más elocuentes que existían si le iba a sacar algo a esa iba a tener que empezar con su investigación lo más pronto posible.

Después de todo solo contaba con un día para ello por lo que tenía como objetivo utilizar todo el tiempo disponible.

-

Durante el resto del día Anko anduvo con la maceta en la mano mientras recorría la aldea haciendo sus compras, le pidió algunas opiniones a su acompañante acerca del tipo de sake que podría gustarle más a Gai, pero el Sr. Ukki parecía no tener más idea que ella acerca de los gustos del jounin por lo que no pudo ayudarle.

Al final Anko le dijo que no se preocupara porque entendía que no estuviera muy enterado de los gustos de su cita, o de los humanos en general, pero que de todos modos agradecía su apoyo al no mostrarse en contra del sake que ella eligió.

Luego de eso ambos fueron a la tienda de dango para que la kunoichi comiera y dado que estaban juntos pidió una mesa cerca de la ventana y colocó al Sr. Ukki en un lugar donde le diera el sol y le pidió a la mesera un vaso con agua para él.

Le pareció que el Sr. Ukki era un excelente escucha, pues no la interrumpió ni una vez y siempre se mostró muy solícito al apoyarla silenciosamente en todas sus opiniones.

La chica estaba tan contenta con esa compañía tan agradable que inclusive le dijo que el almuerzo iba por su cuenta, era una lástima que el agua y el sol fueran gratis por lo que realmente no había podido mostrar su agradecimiento adecuadamente, de verdad le había agradado ir a comer con él.

Su cactus nunca fue tan simpático.

Talvez pudiera convencer al copy-nin de que se lo dejara cuando se fuera de misión la próxima vez.

De todos modos le daba la impresión por lo que el chunin le había comentado, que las personas a las que Kakashi escogía para eso no cumplían muy bien con ese encargo.

La kunoichi luego de eso iba de camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento para verse con Kurenai cuando se encontró con una niña de frente que le impedía un poco el paso, Anko al mirarla bien se dio cuenta de que era del clan Hyuga por sus ojos tan claros y se dio cuenta también de que miraba fijamente al Sr. Ukki, bien, suponía que tendría que preguntarle que querría;

-Oye niña, ¿que no deberías estar en la academia?

La niña le contestó sin dejar de mirar a la planta;

-Ya salimos de clases, pero Iruka-sensei nos dijo que cuando Kakashi-san estuviera en una misión iba a dejar a Ukki-san con nosotros ¿usted piensa dejárselo mañana también?

La kunoichi levantó más la maceta alejándola de la niña;

-Y qué si lo hago, al Sr. Ukki le gusta estar conmigo, ¿verdad Sr. Ukki?

Las dos se quedaron viendo a la planta un rato...

**...**

**...**

Luego cuando se hizo evidente que la planta prefería no dar su opinión, la jounin decidió mejor dar por terminado ese encuentro;

-Bueno, el Sr. Ukki es demasiado cortés como para elegir a alguna de las dos y es grosero de nuestra parte pedirle que elija a alguna, por lo que para que no te me pongas a llorar en media calle te voy a contar que le dije a Iruka-kun que solo lo voy a cuidar por hoy.

La pequeña Hyuga le dijo;

-Si, eh, ¿usted es una jounin, verdad?

La kunoichi se infló de orgullo;

-Si, se me nota ¿cierto?

La niña dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse;

-Si, bastante, ¡hasta mañana, Sr. Ukki!

Anko luego de eso se dirigió a encontrarse con Kurenai y decidieron luego de practicar un rato, parar su entrenamiento por ese día y sentarse en el suave césped de los campos de entrenamiento a comentar la próxima cita con Gai y como iban las cosas con Asuma.

El Sr. Ukki no opinaba nada al respecto y a Anko le dio la impresión de que pudiera ser que efectivamente se sintiera algo incómodo como había temido Iruka, sin embargo Kurenai le dijo que ella no creía que eso fuera posible porque bien que mal era un vegetal y estos exhibían sus órganos sexuales al aire de la manera más llamativa que pudieran, por lo que no creía que las actividades de apareamiento de los mamíferos los escandalizaran en lo más mínimo.

Anko admiraba cada vez más la sensatez de su amiga.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron conversando allí un rato en compañía del Sr. Ukki, el cual se mostró muy discreto y no incomodó a las mujeres para nada de manera que ellas pudieron seguir hablando de sus cosas personales sin que se sintieran cohibidas por su presencia hasta que empezó a oscurecer y cada cual se dirigió a sus respectivas viviendas para prepararse para sus actividades nocturnas.

Anko no estaba muy convencida de que debiera usar algo fuera de lo común esa noche, después de todo era una salida informal y no quería espantar al hombre al aparentar que estaba esperando algo más de la cuenta, solo ir a cenar algo y luego invitar a Gai, si las cosas iban bien, a tomar algo a su apartamento y después a tener algo de acción.

Al final había decidido no usar ropa interior y el Sr Ukki no opinó nada en contra de eso.

Gai como todo un caballero pasó por ella a su apartamento, seguramente él tuvo la misma idea acerca de su atuendo pues llevaba su ropa habitual, cosa que a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo pues dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y había que reconocer que el hombre tenía muy buen cuerpo.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta Gai se quedó admirándola un momento y luego de alabar su belleza le ofreció el brazo para dirigirse a cenar.

La kunoichi le dijo que le diera un instante pues debía traer al Sr. Ukki, Gai perdió la sonrisa que había mantenido desde el primer momento que la había visto;

-¿El Sr. Ukki, te refieres, adorable Anko, a la planta de Kakashi-kun?

La kunoichi, que ya había regresado con la maceta en la mano respondió sonriendo;

-La misma en persona.

Gai tragó en seco;

-Pero yo creía que el dulce Iruka-sensei no iba a faltar a la responsabilidad de cuidar con esmero la planta de mi honorable rival, sabes hermosa doncella, que me parece que sería algo desconsiderado con Kakashi-kun y el extraordinario maestro que los despojáramos de algo que los une ahora que mi rival se encuentra lejos de nuestra aldea…

Anko se dio cuenta de que el humor del shinobi había cambiado un poco y se imaginó que al igual que Iruka el jounin se sentiría algo incómodo teniendo audiencia o que no le gustaba la idea de andar con un chaperón por lo que trató de sacarlo de su error;

-Oh, yo jamás haría eso, solo lo cuidé por hoy porque Iruka-kun creía que podía haber algo raro en él, pero ha sido la criatura más encantadora todo el día ¿y sabes?, me parece que cree que es muy buena idea que salgamos juntos.

Gai por fin sonrió de nuevo de manera brillante;

-¡Tengo que reconocer que el Sr. Ukki es una planta muy inteligente, digna de mi rival!

-

-

Iruka escuchó toda la descripción del día de la kunoichi con la boca abierta.

Con eso quedaba demostrado que el nivel de locura permitido por las autoridades de la aldea era mucho más alto que el que se había imaginado, por lo que no tendría que preocuparse de que lo fueran a encerrar en un manicomio luego de preguntar abiertamente a la única persona de la aldea que podía manipular plantas y a quien no le había preguntado por temor a hacer el ridículo.

Cuyo nivel permitido aparentemente era todavía más alto que el de la locura.

Ni modo, al día siguiente iría a hablar con Yamato.

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**-**

**Ya esta historia casi va terminando, en el próximo capítulo, que aún no he escrito así que se vale que me den consejos, tengo pensado que nuestro chunin aclare sus dudas y que vuelva Kakashi-kun.**

**De nuevo les recuerdo que en esta historia no va a haber lemon para que no se me vayan a frustrar.**

**Muchas gracias a toda la gente que me dejó comentarios, a los que tenía dirección aquí en el sitio les traté de contestar de inmediato, espero les haya llegado mi mensaje y a los que no aquí va; akasuna_tsuki-yuue, como ves al Sr. Ukki no le fue tan mal con Anko, la pobre, todo el mundo creía que iba a tratarlo mal y en cuanto a lo que sucede realmente ya solo falta un capítulo para enterarse, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Sarga; jaja, me imagino que a Anko si debe gustarle lo s.m pero como ya medio expliqué con el comentario de kurenai no creo que le impresione lo que hagan los animales a menos que se le acerquen con una podadora, ahí posiblemente sí querría huir, la pobre, pero ya ves, Anko era buena con las plantas, loca pero no mala que no es lo mismo ;) y muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

**A tods su comentarios me hicieron muy feliz :)**

**No olviden dejarme sus ideas, comentarios y críticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas.**

**Besitos, XimeB**

**-**

* * *


	7. Al final no había mucha moraleja

* * *

-

**¡Hola! Aquì el capítulo final de esta historia, pero tengo decir que gracias al comentario de Sarga me di cuenta que había confundido el nombre de Yamato por el de Hayate, si, ya sé, ni se parecen, pero como sea ya lo corregí.**

**En otros avisos esta historia es de categoría "T" por lo que _no_ va a haber lemon, lime o ninguna cosa parecida, que no quiero que me echen de este sitio.**

**Aún así sigue hablando de una relación yaoi, Naruto y todos sus personajes siguen sin pertenecerme y no gano un cinco con esta historia.**

**-**

**

* * *

-  
**

-

**La**** fábula del patético ninja jardinero.**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo VII**

**-**

**Al final no había mucha moraleja.**

-

-

Iruka se dirigió el sábado siguiente de recuperar al Sr. Ukki de manos de Anko a los campo de entrenamiento de la aldea en búsqueda de Yamato.

Se había enterado, luego de preguntar en la sala de misiones, que ese era un lugar en el que habitualmente se podía encontrar al hombre en las mañanas de los fines de semana si no se encontraba fuera de la aldea en alguna misión y dado que nuestro maestro estaba decidido a salir de sus dudas con respecto a su experiencia con la planta ese jounin era su última esperanza antes del regreso de Kakashi.

El chunin era consiente de que, a pesar del amor que lo unía al copy-nin, no confiaba en la veracidad de las respuestas del jounin, tanto por su tendencia a darle rienda suelta a su imaginación, cosa que otros llamarían mentir, como a su estado laboral de jounin activo lo cual le hacía dudar por momentos de la capacidad de Kakashi de mantener un contacto adecuado con la realidad.

Cosa que no disminuía ni un poco la admiración que sentía por él, ni la confianza que le tenía como shinobi o como pareja.

De hecho estaba seguro que esas eran de las cosas que hacían que a pesar de lo demandante emocionalmente de su trabajo el jounin pudiera mantener una salud mental adecuada y que fuera tan entretenido el estar con él.

Aún así eso no quitaba que nuestro chunin fuera objetivo.

Como le habían indicado, en uno de los campos de entrenamiento pudo encontrar a Yamato, el cual le dio la impresión de que se encontraba meditando pues estaba sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y manteniendo una respiración constante y lenta.

Iruka se quedó a algunos metros de distancia sin hacer ruido esperando a que el hombre terminara su ejercicio o se percatara de su presencia y le dirigiera la palabra.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que eso ocurriera, pero luego de ese rato el jounin abrió los ojos y levantándose sonriendo saludó a Iruka preguntándole luego si le estaba esperando para algo en especial.

El chunin estaba decidido a hacer todo lo que pudiera para salir de su incertidumbre por lo que luego de responder al saludo y tragándose la vergüenza se dispuso a compartir sus dudas;

-Si, Yamato-san, verá, no sé si estará enterado de que Kakashi-sensei no se encuentra en la aldea y como se iba a marchar por cierto tiempo me dejó su planta para que la cuidara..,

En ese momento Iruka levantó un poco al Sr. Ukki para que Yamato lo observara y se diera cuenta de que se refería a esa planta en particular;

-Y puede que usted crea que estoy loco, pero un día cuando me iba a dormir me dio la impresión de que trató de comunicarse conmigo y, bueno, puede ser que lo soñara, pero desde ese día no he logrado quitarme la idea de la mente y aunque no lo ha vuelto a hacer quería saber, ya que usted tiene algunos jutsus que manipulan plantas, si usted ha sabido de que algo así sucediera.

Para estas alturas nuestro chunin tenía un precioso color sonrosado y miraba hacia la planta pues no se sentía con el suficiente valor como para encarar al jounin luego de una pregunta que sentía ridícula y peor aún, que le podía ganar una consulta no programada con el encargado de evaluaciones psiquiátricas de los shinobi de la aldea.

Todos sabían que cualquier visita extra luego de la consulta obligatoria del año pronosticaba unas vacaciones forzadas en una habitación con paredes muy suaves, en un hospital con máxima seguridad cortesía de las autoridades locales.

Se sorprendió un poco al sentir donde el hombre se le acercaba y tomaba la maceta de sus manos, en ese momento Iruka levantó la vista y miró donde el jounin observaba al Sr. Ukki muy seriamente, para luego levantar la vista también y dirigirle una sonrisa;

-Si, es una planta que ha recibido muchos cuidados por parte de Kakashi-senpai y usted debe ser una persona muy sensible.

Iruka se sintió esperanzado;

-¿Entonces sí es habitual que se comunique con la gente?

Yamato sonrió;

-No.

La sonrisa que también había aparecido en el rostro del chunin desapareció luego de esa respuesta;

-¿Entonces cree que estoy volviéndome loco?

El jounin se puso a reír, cosa que al maestro le pareció muy inadecuado, después de todo su salud mental no era cosa de tomarse tan a la ligera, al menos no para él, aunque el jounin pudiera estar creyendo que estaba empezando a ganar puntos para que él también fuera digno de un ascenso y pronto le llegara una notificación de que había sido nombrado jounin.

Prefería ser un chunin todo lo que le quedara de vida.

Yamato que se había dado cuenta de que el chunin estaba empezando a enfadarse mejor se apresuró a explicarse antes de probar él también el famoso temperamento de Iruka-sensei;

-No.

En ese momento Iruka hubiera deseado que el jounin fuera un poco más comunicativo, o mucho más comunicativo, como Gai;

-Entonces podría ser tan amable de explicarme…

El jounin empezó a hablar:

-Verá, nuestro entrenamiento como shinobi para poder manipular nuestro chacra hace que seamos más sensibles que los civiles a todo lo que nos rodea, eso incluye tanto a los seres animados como a los inanimados, hay gente o inclusive clanes que son más sensibles a un cierto tipo de ser en especial, como los Inozuka lo son con los perros o los Aburame con los insectos a los que inclusive pueden entender como lo harían ante lo que les dijera una persona, sin embargo, así como hay gente más sensible que otra también hay seres más sensibles que otros de su misma especie sin que dejen de ser de alguna manera un ser normal.

Aquí el hombre hizo una pequeña pausa para ver si Iruka le estaba siguiendo y al ver que el maestro asentía con la cabeza prosiguió;

- Como el Sr. Ukki aquí presente, sin embargo no me parece que pueda comunicar más que estados de ánimo y necesita que el humano en cuestión sea especialmente sensible o que no tenga las restricciones impuesta por los prejuicios aprendidos con el pasar del tiempo, no me extrañaría que los niños fueran más sensibles a él.

El maestro en ese instante tuvo un momento de iluminación al comprender las reacciones de sus pequeños alumnos mientras que el otro hombre continuaba con su explicación.

-sin embargo con los adultos, aunque la persona sea sensible a no ser que tenga sus inhibiciones liberadas, ya sea por algún elemento externo, como el licor, o como en su caso cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, es muy probable que al Sr. Ukki le fuera muy difícil comunicarse lo que explicaría el que no haya podido hacerlo de nuevo.

Bueno, pensó Iruka, a menos que fuera un jounin medio loco como todos los jounin, cosa que no le iba a comentar a Yamato por pertenecer él también a ese selecto grupo al igual que Kakashi y lo que explicaría tanto la reacción de Gai como la de Asuma, que dentro de los jounin era relativamente cuerdo por lo que aún se podía angustiar al ocurrirle algo tan poco común.

Eso también terminaba de convencer a Iruka de que su queridísima amiga Anko era de las personas más locas que existían en la aldea.

Aunque eso no era algo que él no supiera.

Luego de la explicación que le pareció muy aceptable y que le tranquilizó se despidió del jounin agradeciéndole sinceramente su aclaración de los hechos y se marchó junto con el Sr. Ukki.

Luego de eso pasó una semana en que las cosas continuaron sin ninguna novedad.

El maestro siguió llevando a la planta con él a la escuela en donde los niños le continuaron echando el agua y el abono y le siguieron hablando, la siguió llevando con él a su turno en la Torre donde de vez en cuando veía a Asuma, pero este hombre seguía tratando de evitarlo, lo cual hizo que Iruka no tuviera la oportunidad de decirle lo que le había explicado Yamato.

Tal parecía que nunca iba a poder hablar con el jounin de su experiencia con la planta.

También tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Gai, sin embargo ese hombre luego de su cita con Anko parecía haber superado su aversión por el Sr. Ukki e inclusive al llegar al salón de misiones siempre tuvo un saludo también para él.

Iruka decidió dejar lo que opinara ese jounin en particular del Sr. Ukki por la paz, había cosas que era mejor no tratar de averiguar.

Y Anko de vez en cuando se daba una vuelta por donde estuviera Iruka y pedía prestada a la planta, sin embargo el maestro luego de comentarle lo que había averiguado le dijo que prefería estar todo el tiempo que pudiera con el Sr. Ukki antes de la llegada de Kakashi para mejorar su relación con él.

La kunoichi no se mostró muy feliz pero aceptó la justificación de su amigo, el cual nunca le dijo que a pesar de que había cuidado muy bien de la planta el día que estuvo con ella, no quería pasar más tiempo temiendo que algo le fuera a ocurrir al Sr. Ukki justo cuando faltaba cada vez menos para que su verdadero dueño regresara por lo que no tendría la oportunidad de arreglar cualquier accidente.

Iruka por su parte, teniendo la tranquilidad de saber que no estaba perdiendo la cordura empezó a hablar más frecuentemente con la planta hasta el punto de llegar a sentirse cómodo al hacerlo.

Sin embargo, durante todos esos días no volvió a tener ninguna contestación por parte del Sr. Ukki, a pesar de eso este siguió mejorando como lo había estado haciendo, hasta el punto de que de nuevo llegó a tener un aspecto casi tan saludable como cuando había llegado a las manos del maestro.

Bueno, si no se contaban el par de hojas medio masticada que aún tenía.

Al ver la mejoría en la planta de Kakashi siguiendo las instrucciones que el jounin le había dado, no le quedó más remedio al chunin que entender que sus fracasos anteriores al cuidar de otras plantas se había debido probablemente no al descuido como había temido sino al exceso de cuidado.

Inicialmente Iruka había tenido que luchar contra el deseo de dar mucha más agua y más abono que el que le había indicado el jounin, sin embargo, dadas sus experiencias anteriores había decidido seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones del dueño, que obviamente había cuidado bien del Sr. Ukki y que los dueños anteriores de las plantas que había aniquilado nunca habían especificado.

Si, el exceso de amor podía ser fatal.

Se daba cuenta también de que al ser una planta tan sensible posiblemente había necesitado esa dosis extra de atención y comunicación que él no le había brindado inicialmente y que había hecho que desfalleciera con todos los que la habían cuidado anteriormente con excepción de Ibiki, que era el único que se había comunicado de manera personal con ella, lo que le hacía suponer que posiblemente el Sr. Ukki, al sentir más que entender las palabras, se había dado cuenta de que al igual que la mayoría de los ninja de la aldea que trataban de disimular su verdadera naturaleza, el jefe de Tortura e Interrogación fingía un carácter muy agresivo cuando en realidad tenía un espíritu amable.

Aparentemente la planta tenía un increíble talento para juzgar a las personas.

Pero Iruka conocía lo suficiente a Ibiki como para decidir nunca jamás comentarle que gracias al Sr. Ukki había descubierto su engaño.

Y así los días continuaron en paz y prosperidad tanto para el maestro como para la planta, conviviendo en saludable armonía.

Para Iruka inclusive había dejado de ser importante el que el Sr. Ukki respondiera, el saber que no estaba loco y que la planta estaba saludable era prueba más que suficiente para él de que su relación con ella estaba mejorando.

Aún así no podía negar que le gustaría "escucharla" de nuevo, o mejor dicho según las explicaciones de Yamato, "sentirla", temía que sus temores iniciales le hubieran "bloqueado" su capacidad para lograr comunicarse con ella.

Y su deseo se cumplió de la manera que hubiera podido alegrarle más, cuando, una tarde de fin de semana, mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio frente a la ventana de su habitación en donde la luz del sol iluminaba cariñosamente al Sr. Ukki, el maestro de nuevo lo escuchó;

- ¡…!

Iruka levantó la vista de la tarea que estaba revisando para mirar a la planta asombrado, sin entender que podría haber sucedido para que reaccionara de esa manera cuando escuchó otra voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Yo!

Esta vez Iruka no se asustó al percibir la comunicación de la planta pues pudo identificar que estaba expresando felicidad y paz, tal parecía que el Sr. Ukki también había estado preocupado por el bienestar de Kakashi.

Y mientras se lanzaba para recibir a su novio con un abrazo lleno de amor y deseo, no pudo evitar el pensar que después de lo vivido con la planta en ese último mes estaba muy de acuerdo en todo con ella.

-

-

-

_Fin._

_-  
_

_

* * *

_

-

**No me maten, como dije en este capítulo regresaba Kakashi, pero no dije que fuera a ser un personaje principal en esta historia y si continuaba más allá le hubiera quitado el protagonismo a la planta y a Iruka, más adelante prometo hacer una historia con Kakashi como personaje principal y como advertí desde el principio esta historia no estaba pensada para que hubiese nada de lemon porque la hice para un público más general.**

**¡Muchas gracias a toda la gente que me dejó comentarios! a los que tienen cuenta en ff les traté de contestar sus reviews, espero que les haya llegado mis respuestas, y a los que no, Sarga, de nuevo gracias por llamar mi atención con la metida de pata del nombre de Yamato y me hizo mucha gracia tu comentario de Anko, Apple; se que no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de dejar comentarios pero te agradezco mucho que sacaras el rato para hacerlo y que me sigas apoyando en mis historias, como ves tenías razón, el Sr. Ukki no se murió y Kakashi regresó, pero para no quitarle importancia en esta historia a la planta tenía que dejarlo allí, más adelante espero hacer algo con nuestro jounin favorito como actor principal, y hablando de otra cosa, ¿como se pone el corazoncito que dejaste al final de tu comentario? me encantó y no se como hacerlo...**

**Y de nuevo muchas gracias a tods, me encantaron todos sus comentarios y me inspiraron con esta historia.**

**Por favor dejenme saber que opinaron.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-

* * *

  
**

.


End file.
